Kriogeny
Name: Lloyd Tentzworth Age: 29 Height: 5' 8" Weight: 180 lbs (330 lbs in "Ice Elemental Armor") Hair: White Eye Color: Blue Alignment: Supervillain Squadron Powers: Ice/Cryogenics Backstory The initial experiments Lloyd Tentzworth was born in Cambridge, MA, to an abusive father, an aloof mother, and an immense family wealth. Throughout this struggle, he learned to rely less on his parents' money, and how to survive on his own. When he was 18, he enlisted in the U.S. Navy. However, due to his brash nature, he was dishonorably discharged. It wasn't until the Navy started doing weapons business oversees that Tentzworth saw the opportunity for a comeback. And that opportunity came in the form of a man named Lex Luthor. He had overheard that Tentzworth was discharged for being overly violent on the battlefield. It was qualities like this that attracted Luthor's attention, and what led him to hire Tentzworth as one of LexCorp's premier "Gladiators." It felt as if the time was right too; in addition to dealing with Superman, he had also dealt with another new superhero, who turned out to be a special-ops police officer named Trevor Payne. He immediately thought of an idea that would help stop both him and, later in the future, Superman. And luckily, Tentzworth had no qualms with some of Luthor's methods; he didn't entirely trust Superman either. His first few days as a Gladiator weren't exactly noteworthy, even though the job paid handsomely. The only major jobs he had done was stop a metahuman rally at Metropolis U and feed Power Girl to a bunch of cannibalistic parasites. It wasn't until he was called to stop a S.T.A.R. Labs worker from spilling secrets about some of Luthor's backdoor dealsthat he first came into contact with Trevor Payne, who, at this point, had taken to being called 'Fyrepit' (most likely because of his pyrokinetic abilites). When he and the hero Steel were done with him, he was very near-death. And when he woke up in the hospital, the first thing on his mind (other than "where the f*%k is the nurse?") was revenge. He wanted Fyrepit DEAD. He was also wondering why someone took a sample of his blood while he was awake. Fortunately, a lot of his questions were about to be answered. Not long after the Brainiac invasion, Lex had taken a sample of Exobytes, and learned how to make his own. What made his different was that, instead of inserting powers into a person, it would "unlock" powers based on their personality. Tentzworth was very interested in this experiment, and wanted to get back on the payroll as soon as possible. With that, he volunteer as a subject. Since Tentzworth's personality was cold, business-like, and unforgiving, he was granted the power to control and create any ice form he saw fit. The Russian doctor who performed the experiment gave him the codename "Криогенные" (kriogeny, ''cryogenics in Russian). Luthor was very impressed with the results, as was his assistant, Victor Fries. He had told Tentzworth that the last person he performed experiments on was still hard to control. When asked what mission he wanted to start with his new powers, Tentzworth simply said this: "''It's simple. I'm gonna go back out there, find Fyrepit, and I'm gonna snuff that little frickin' flame inside of him." Powers With every experiment that Tentzworth/Kriogeny went through, his powers increase exponentially: *EXP 1: This gave him the ability to rapidly cool down his body temperature, as well as shoot short blasts of freezing energy. He can also generate shards of ice, which he can throw at enemies. *EXP 2: This gave him the ability to choose which part of his body cools down, and he can also create an ice shield around him. At this time, he was also given a pair of separate hand blasters that were powered by liquid nitrogen (as launching his own cold energy put a massive strain on him), as well as a spare jetpack. *EXP 3: This experiment made his skin more puncture-resistant (as a side effect, his skin had now become blue). He was also given a gun that could shoot ice shards, freeze the ground around it, as well as release a sub-zero beam that would encase its target in ice (similar to that of Mr. Freeze). His jetpack was also upgraded to a winged "Mecha" jetpack. *EXP 4: After working with Gorilla Grodd to defeat Flash (both of them), he used part of his devolver technology to make an "Ice Elemental," based upon the movements of a gorilla. *EXP 5: Kriogeny recently obtained a serum from Orm (aka "Ocean Master") that would basically turn his skin into saltwater. Whenever he generates ice, it may be colder than usual. Costume Originally, when he was a member of the LexCorp Gladiators, he wore their standard mechanized suit. However, once he started going on Alerts as Kriogeny, he wore a simple ice-themed tightsuit (although it looked somewhat corny, it was actually made of the same material one might find in an insulated cooler. The suit is only temporary; Victor Fries (Mr. Freeze) is currently working on a new suit for him, fashioned from his own. Trivia *Despite what most people think, a lot of his powers come with his technology. He is similar to Mr. Freeze, except he does not require a subzero suit to survive. *He has become a member of a local crime squad known as the "Icers". It includes him, Mr. Freeze, Captain Cold, and Killer Frost (who he likes to flirt with). Gallery kriogeny ice armor.jpg|After keeping his body at a low temperature for extended periods of time, Kriogeny begins to grow spikes across his body tentzworth and his gladiators.jpg|Kriogeny (along with 2 LexCorp Gladiators) arrive at STAR Labs to steal some Exobyte information lloyd the gorilla.jpg|Lloyd Tentzworth disguised as a gorilla to infiltrate Grodd's hideout Category:Villains Category:Male Category:Ice Category:Meta